


Being Human

by Matthew1972



Series: Celestial affairs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Sam Winchester, Comfort, Consent, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Porn with Feelings, Showers, Smut, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: Each day since his fall Castiel explores what it means to be human. The good, the bad… and the carnal pleasures. A hunt for vampires leaves him on the brink of hypothermia, but in Sam he finds more than a source of comfort and heat. When the hunter asks him to touch himself, he's more than willing to seduce him even further… after all, human or angel, he is no longer innocent.





	Being Human

The second Castiel gets out of the car cool evening air wraps around him. His wet clothes cling to his skin, unwanted, adding to his misery. He shivers and hugs his arms around himself. Useless. Nothing he does brings back the warmth which his all too human form requires. The cold hurts unlike anything else he's ever felt. It's almost another fascinating aspect to humanity… almost, because the for him so new sensation is by far too uncomfortable to not wish it away rather than investigate it.

Castiel winces in his mind over his current sorry state. Not for the first time today does he miss what he's lost but weeks ago. Once his wings and grace alone would have protected his vessel, but no more. He too is fragile now. Human… and mortal. His pride aside he can't ignore the basic needs of his body. So what if he used to be an Angel of the Lord and a trained soldier? It doesn't seem to matter since his fall. He needs sustenance these days. Sleep too, so that he can recharge himself. What he can't do anymore is allow for his vessel to get damaged in a fight. His now human soul is far too connected to it for one.

Glancing at the grey clouds above Castiel shivers. Why is there no comfort today? What happened to the sun when he needs it most? Worst of all, he only has himself to blame for his latest predicament. What poor excuse of a hunter is he anyway?

His need to help the Winchesters on their hunt got thrown back into his face. The absence of his once so formidable physical strength, though sorely missed, isn't what bothers him in the aftermath. After all, he didn't need it to take out two of the vampires in the nest. But what even now stuns him is how with each blow to his body he gets slower to recover from it. That it gets harder to fight on far more quickly than it did before, when his angelic grace compensated for each mishap with lightning swift efficiency. Pain too feels different in this shape. More acute somehow. As if every molecule in his body knows that it, and he as a whole, will die if he allows another blow past his defence.

Maybe more so than anything his misfortune is a case of back luck? Castiel though can't shake off the memory of his encounter with the third vampire, who'd cornered and disarmed him in a blur of motion. How it, with its undead and inhuman force, had pushed hard enough against his chest to throw him several yards through the air to cast him off the edge of the docks and into the cold bay. Even now Castiel can still feel the shock of the impact. How fast the water had closed in around him. Its darkness and winter climate seeping into his clothes, flesh and bones before he had managed to resurface, gasping for oxygen. Another stupid human need.

"Cas." The more than welcome heat of Sam's hand pressing against the small of his back brings Castiel back to the present. He appreciates the gesture of it, for the hand too is what had pulled him out of the dreaded, slightly iced over bay. A lifeline of human comforts. Unaware of his scattering thoughts Sam dangles a set of keys in his other hand. "Come… let's get you inside."

"S…Sam." As it turns out it's hard for humans too to speak when cold. Castiel feels himself tremble, and the soldier in him hates how fast he seems to grow weaker in this fight against an invisible enemy. His limbs don't seem willing to listen to him for one. Worse off are his frozen fingers, or at least they do feel like ice to him. Numb to the point where they are of no use.

"Don't worry. I've got you. Come… you need to get warm again." Gentle and yet somehow forceful too Sam leads him towards the entrance of their motel room. It can't be much better inside than the faded, yellow painted outer walls are suggesting, but Castiel knows it is the nearest offer of a roof over their heads which the younger Winchester has found.

The urgency of his situation slowly sinks deeper into Castiel over how Sam guides him inside, slamming the door behind them. Every motion in him is hurried while he drops their duffel bags and he casts off his coat to the nearest armchair. Uncaring of the mess he's making of the room Sam rushes back into his personal space. "Cas? Castiel!" Worry creeps into the hunter's voice. "Stay with me."

"So c…cold." Castiel manages to get out from between chattering teeth. Everything else around him seems to fade away under the encroaching cold. What is happening to him?

"I know", Sam says. "It's called hypothermia. Here, let me help you?"

Castiel nods, helpless under the intent gaze and the persistent fingers which are pulling at the buttons of his blouse with concerned action alone. His body trembles with pure cold while he watches almost detached as Sam pushes his wet, light blue shirt from his shoulders. More so than with anyone else he trusts his friend gone lover since but days after his fall. Sam knows what to do, he's sure of it. As such Castiel doesn't blink at how he pries his green t-shirt from his cold skin before moving onto his jeans and underwear.

He feels better without the wet clothes, but still… being rendered naked does nothing to make him feel any warmer. Shivering, he stares at Sam, who moves away only to repeat the action on himself. Faster than he's ever seen him undress he drops his clothes to the floor until he stands as naked as he's left Castiel.

"What…"

His question of confusion meets with Sam grabbing a hold of his left hand. "Trust me. I know what I am doing, follow me."

Wordless Castiel nods his consent for what he knows is a question concealed beyond the firm voice of concern born from love. It's a silent promise between them to always ask. To respect personal space and not spook the shadows they're both working hard to forget. But here, now… Castiel will do anything to feel warmer again, and so he allows for Sam to lead him through yet another door and into the large shower cubicle in the corner of the bathroom beyond.

* * *

Water pours over him, far warmer than anything he's felt in a while. Castiel almost jumps at the shock of it. Showers are still somewhat new to him. Human inventions he's learning to appreciate for more than a necessity. It though feels even better to him when unchanged Sam stays close to him. Naked and warm he slides in against his back to share the water. The heat of his bared skin at once seems to scorch away the cold of his. The contrast both breath-taking and delightful. Desperate for what he's offering Castiel leans into his hold with a sigh. Oh, he can get used to this!

Sure, they've been intimate together before, more than once too, but never in the shower. Castiel knows each inch of toned skin of the body pressed up against him. Has healed it, kissed it and touched it, until Sam had come apart. There's not a scar he doesn't know how to find… even when he doesn't always know the story behind it. But even better, he knows what the muscles lying underneath it are capable of. They are relaxed now, most of them, but all in tune to keeping him close. Possessive and protective in their hold around and against him. Sam is all purpose this evening. Castiel can only hold on to it… to him, seeking out his heat and solid shape of pure strength, and so he reaches back to clasp his cold fingers around a warm, narrow hip.

Soft lips press a kiss behind his left ear. "Hey."

Castiel shivers at how Sam's warm breath ghosts over the shell of his ear. "Sam", he breathes out.

"Stay with me." Sam reaches for the tap. One twist of his hand and the temperature of the water intensifies. "Let me hold you. I need to feel that you are alive. For one moment there…"

"As did I", Castiel fills the broken off admission with his own. "But I am still here."

Sam kisses the skin behind his ear again. Soft and gentle he lets his lips linger to say, "Yes, you are."

Feeling warmer and somewhat more human now Castiel clings on tighter to Sam. Most odd, where his fingers at last seem to work they tingle with a new, somewhat painful sensation. Is it the heat? He wants to ask, but in next moment Sam teases kisses over the skin behind his ear, his neck and over to his throat and jawline. All he can do is voice his growing pleasure of how much warmer he's beginning to feel by turning his head and lean it back against Sam's chest for easier access. "Please…" He closes his eyes, content to let the now comfortable cascade of water wash over his face, chest and abdomen.

Half blinded, because he doesn't want to let go of the moment, Castiel reaches out to the tap to turn up the heat even further. Sighing at the pleasure of both the increased temperature and the continued string of kisses, he feels how the cold leaves his skin and bones. At last the tingling sensation too stops. His fingers can't stay idle anymore and so he reaches out further to tease the swell of Sam's ass… and dip into his cleft to brush over his rim. Want replaces fear and every other emotion than love, in the both of them. Castiel needs this closeness. He can feel that Sam does as well, heard it too in the broken off admission of before.

Castiel smiles when the lips on his throat let out a sigh of lust. "Cas… do you know how hot you are? All wet and pliant in my arms. My plan was to take care of you, but you keep this up and I…" Unable to resist the pure want in his voice Castiel kisses the not quite complaint to silence. He is more than happy in turn when Sam explores his mouth with his tongue. He doesn't waste a breath to chase the taste of him while the shower further washes away the cold and the memories of the hunt.

"You what?" He teases Sam when they come up for air, wriggling his hips for effect.

In answer Sam shifts and angles his hips a little until Castiel can feel how well the hunter's more than interested cock fits in the crack of his ass. Large hands wrap tight around his hips to pull them snug together, not even a hair's breadth of air or water left between them. Teeth now nibble soft on his earlobe before Sam finally uses his voice to answer his teasing. "You never once were as innocent as we thought, were you?"

"No." Castiel shakes his head, amused. "I may be new at this, being human, even at being on Earth, but Sam… I have watched your… no, my kind now, for long enough to be anything but. As an angel I had no complete understanding of such carnal pleasures, but in this form I share your need to chase our desires of the flesh."

To make his point Castiel slides his hand down his own wet chest and abdomen. Slowly he continues his path down and over his swelling cock, from its sensitive tip to his balls, and back up again. Wrecking sweet pleasure from his own flesh feels both sinful and right to Castiel at once. He knows that he is teasing Sam too, and he can't resist to add onto it. "The raw want of it alone. Sam… I need your touch."

"Do you now?" Only the husky tremor inside of the question betrays how Sam too is affected by what Castiel is doing to himself.

"Please… Sam."

"Not in here. Come to the bed?" A hand wraps around his, to still it where he gets forced to draw short of pleasuring himself any further.

Castiel almost whimpers under the loss of it, but instead he bites his lower lip. "Yes."

* * *

Dressed only in a large, plush, white towel held up on his hips Castiel walks into the main room. Belated he takes in the dark blue walls, the somewhat outdated set of chairs with a salon table standing in a corner and the all-dominating king size bed of striped cotton sheets. The latter looks more than comfortable to Castiel. Almost inviting even after his involuntary, far too cold dip into the bay and the hurried drive over to get here, to this motel. Since the shower he feels warm from the inside out and more than aroused. As such he doesn't hesitate to undo the towel which Sam had wrapped around his waist and tucked into place there. He's not entirely dry yet, but he doesn't mind the few drops of water which travel from his hair and down his spine.

Castiel drops his towel to the floor. He's more than ready to take what he wants, and he senses from the way Sam rushes into his personal space to hug him close that he's not the only one eager to be together. Sure enough, the hunter leans down to all but devour his mouth. Castiel too chases the taste of him. The need to feel alive and to be together grows stronger with each next breath, which disappear into Sam. He wants… needs…

"Cas." Sam sounds as breathless as he feels in the pause for oxygen.

Not sure if he can speak at all Castiel pries away the towel from around Sam. Careless he ditches it to rove his eyes over his price. Every glorious inch of bronze tanned skin looks flushed from the warm shower, inviting too and pulled taut over muscles he wants to see move to pleasure him. Castiel can't resist to rest his palm over the black anti possession tattoo inked into Sam's chest, that which has protected him more than once. As an angel he'd been able to feel some of its power, but no more. Instead he can feel the pulse of his beating heart run from underneath it. Comforting and arousing at once. They are alive!

His thoughts on how handsome his lover is shatter apart under motion. Sam pulls him over to the bed and Castiel follows him, never once letting go of touching skin where he can. "Sam." He gasps as the hunter all but tackles them as one entwined entity of limbs onto the bed, not once pausing from laying claim onto his skin with his mouth and large hands. Aware of how he needs for them both to fit within the boundaries of the mattress Castiel scrambles until he's in the middle of the bed with Sam atop of him as if he were the sheets, but not.

Hazel eyes full of emotions twinkle with mischief. Before Castiel can even keep up with Sam his lover removes his lips from his skin. His moan of loss though meets with a soft chuckle. Towel dry hair tickles over his chest while Sam moves to hover above him on all fours. Teasingly he wraps his lips around his left nipple, the heat of his mouth and the soft caress of his tongue enough to ignite sensations of pure pleasure from deep within Castiel. A moan rips out of him, Sam's tongue is that damned good.

In his desire for more Castiel reaches out, but before he can wrap his hands into the wild mess of hair Sam abandons his nipple to sit up on his knees and in between his legs. Hungry eyes rove over his body. Castiel blinks, caught up in the uncensored gaze of want aimed at him. He can't help but stare back in his longing for Sam to touch him. Should he wait for the hunter to move? A more impatient part of him however wants to flip Sam over onto his back so that he can pin him down to the mattress.

As if Sam senses his inner battle he smiles. "Touch yourself? Show me what you need, how hard you are for me."

"I…" His protest born from confusion over the unexpected request falls short at how Sam grabs a firm and yet somehow caring hold of his right wrist. In a swift move he rests it atop his growing arousal. Castiel can feel his cock twitch at the promise of touch brought on by the press of his own hand held down over it. A drop of pre-come smears over his palm, wet… sticky. But even more of an incentive to him are those damned, by lust blown pupils filled, eyes aimed at him in all their insecure emotions. Sam rarely asks for what he wants. He's far more wired to please a lover than to reveal his own desires to them. Happy to have found out that Sam has at least one sensual fantasy too Castiel nods his willingness to comply.

The second Sam lets go of his wrist Castiel curls his fingers around his aching cock, slow and teasing, aware of the eyes glued firm on him. He wasn't shy before under the shower and he isn't now. Off all the primal human needs he enjoys exploring this one the most. Even so Castiel blushes a little under the intense way Sam watches him rub a thumb over his own slit while he arches into the touch with a moan, shivering too over how good the brush of friction feels.

Too turned on not to keep going Castiel repeats the move to wreck ever more of those sweet sensations from his cock. Precome smooths his caress down his shaft. The heat of his fingers seeps further into his flesh and awareness. His self-inflicted pleasure slowly intensifies as he keeps stroking himself until his cock aches with wanton desire. His hand isn't enough anymore… he wants to come… needs for Sam to…

But the hunter remains still in his observation of him. Castiel can see how turned on Sam must feel. A part of him wants to reach out and tease away the drop of pre-come from that gorgeous, swollen cock. He doesn't acknowledge though how hard Sam has gotten from watching him and how he needs to curl his fingers in the sheets to deny them both… for now at least.

Feeling empowered in the heat of the moment Castiel keeps up the rhythm of his not too tight fist. Keeps running it up and down over every inch of his arousal. Spreading his legs a little wider, he bends them at the knees to reach behind his cock with his other, so far still free hand, to fondle his balls. On an impulse of pure want he cants his hips to give Sam an even better view of how aroused he is.

"Fuck, Cas… you look so hot like this." Sam wraps a hand around his thigh, fingers digging into Castiel's flesh as if to anchor them both. Still though he doesn't move to touch him. Unchanged he observes how Castiel continues to please himself. "Needy… hard… but do you even know what you want? Tell me."

"You."

"Show me. Please?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Spurred on by the husky request and his own desire to further their game of seduction Castiel aborts touching himself with a playful whimper of loss to lean over the side of the bed to grab his bag from the floor. In a few moves he retrieves the lube from his duffel. Sitting back up on his ass and with his legs spread open again he kisses Sam soft on his lips, so chaste that the hunter can barely answer it with anything more than a fleeting brush. On his next breath he grabs one of the pillows to put it under his ass while he lies back down, exposing more of himself to Sam.

Castiel is not sure from where he finds his courage to do it with such reckless shame, but maybe deep down his vessel remembers what he can't. That which is still new to him in this shape. Either way he doesn't want to stop… feels too turned on. Driven by his need to see how far he can take them by seducing Sam he flicks open the tube in his hand and squeezes a generous amount of lube into his other hand. "What I want…" Castiel starts, while sliding his fingers towards and over his rim. "Is to have you… right here…" He lets the sentence linger. Knows that Sam catches his meaning.

Ensured of the intent focus on his hand Castiel waits for one shaky breath to breach himself open. The second he slides his finger into his ass he hisses out in the pleasure of the initial burn which fast turns to delight. From the few times Sam has touched him like this Castiel knows how to relax while he pushes deeper into his tight heat. The angle of his own wrist isn't quite as good, but it will have to do… for now. He has no doubt that before the end he will get what he wants. Can see that Sam is struggling even more not to reach out. Fingers digging harder into his thigh and the sheets. Soon…

"I want for your cock to fill me up good, deep." Castiel makes his point by feeding his greedy, slick ass with a second finger. It's a little too much too soon, and yet the burn of it feels good. Grounds him to what it is he wants most. To how much larger Sam is. How the hunter will nail down his prostate. The thought alone is enough for Castiel to brush further down over his walls. To rip more pleasure from nerve endings unseen but touched as he pulls his fingers out and drives them back inside of himself. "I need for you to take me apart. To fuck me so hard that I know I am alive… _and_ so that I can still feel you in the morning."

"Cas." Sam sounds utterly wrecked, and yet he doesn't yield, like the stubborn Winchester he is.

Both annoyed and amused by it Castiel shifts a little, so that his ass is angled up even higher and closer to Sam. He fucks his fingers back into his core… deeper now, until at last he curls them home into his prostate to wring a surge of pleasure from within his core. Sparks go off all over his spine. "Sam!" He cries out his need, helpless to what he wants and feels. "I want you to bend me underneath your strong body. For you to pin me down under your weight while you fill me with your seed. Please, I need to feel you come undone deep inside of me."

Castiel almost startles at the soft brush of calloused fingers which wrap around his wrist. "I want that too", Sam closes the last inches of distance between them. Castiel can only stare at how he pulls on his hand to take over from pleasing him. Slowly he renders his ass empty, almost teasingly so and yet he feels the impatience in the move too. With the same careful but urgent manner Sam grabs a hold of his knees, one at the time, to rest his legs over his shoulders. One well-aimed snap of his hips and at last Castiel has what he's wanted…

Wider than before his rim yields to sweet pressure. Sam slides inside of him, slick, prepared too so that he won't hurt him. Slowly he sinks in deeper. Castiel shudders in his pleasure of how the more intense friction encourages him to open for that perfect, long, rock-hard cock. Fingers dig into the flesh of his thighs as Sam paces himself to go slow still. Inch after inch filling him up until at last he sinks home against his prostate. Sharp sensations of pure lust run over his spine and into his cock. Castiel clings to the sheets while Sam stills deep in his being. He can feel how the hunter fights not to come on the spot, because of how tight he is and how well they seem to fit together.

* * *

"Do it", he begs when he can see the need to do so ignite in Sam's eyes. "Move…"

To his joy Sam wastes no time to retreat and slide back inside of him, steady and slow, and again to set a maddening rhythm. The repeat slide into his ass drives Castiel insane. Folded in half as he is leaves him open on a perfect angle. Each glorious inch of Sam he can feel lie its claim on him. His tightness gives way slowly while the fire of pleasure grows more intense with every caress over his walls.

Castiel curls his fingers into mattress while with his thighs he holds onto Sam by his narrow waist. It's not enough to keep any sort of control… not that he seeks it. No, he is happy to yield to that toned body of pure muscle and determination. More than glad for how Sam keeps driving in and out of him, snapping their hips together until there is nothing else to do for him but surrender to the raging fire of pure passion which ignites within his depths.

Hazel eyes stare down at him. Something wild lies closer to the surface of Sam now than he's ever seen it. Sam doesn't shy away from what he wants for once. Needs for Castiel to take him as much as he in turn wants for Sam to fill him up. They seem to almost melt into one entity. Each smooth, wet slide into him tears hot pleasure from his prostate. The angle is that good. He's not sure anymore of where he ends and Sam begins. Doesn't care anymore, because all he wants to have and feel is Sam.

Desperate not to let go of this feeling Castiel wraps his hands around well sculpted ass cheeks, digging in his fingers to urge Sam to wreck him from the inside out. "Sam…" Breathless groans betray his lust. Where on most days he is on the pensive and quiet side he can't stay silent under this torment of sweet sensations. "Feels good… please… more… need you…" His voice comes out in a deep rumble of babbling words. He's too far gone though to care or to censor himself.

Harder, faster… Sam brings them ever closer together. His rhythm falters to one of greed only. No longer can he hold on to the finesse or control of before. His hands though lock Castiel in place by the knees with an inescapable strength. The press of them alone is enough to make him feel used in all the right ways, as if he's nothing more than a waiting hole for Sam to take. It allows him the freedom of not having to think, to let himself get swept up by the sweet onslaught onto his body and senses. Smell… sound… it all revolves around Sam. His musky scent of arousal and the slick joining of their overheated bodies.

Deeper now Castiel gets taken apart. His neglected cock drips a steady flow of precome onto his abdomen. The ache is almost too much, but he doesn't want to relieve it. Needs for his suffering to last. Wants to feel Sam move in and out of him… ever faster, more intense. It's almost too much and yet not quite enough either.

Merciless though Sam brings him ever closer towards completion. Every part of him screams in silence for what he's never felt before. Making love to another being has never felt this intense or private to him. Their connection ever growing… deepening with everything they have survived together. His brush with death today, a reminder of his now mortal status, seems to have woken something even more profound. What if they can grow old together? Or what if this evening is their last chance to make love? Life is all too fragile, precious…

Castiel understands now what it means to be mortal. To have to eat and drink… and to find rejoice in having the powerful heartbeat of another human soul so close. Carnal needs, but oh, they are so much more than the satisfaction of lust when they come from a place of love stronger than any other he's ever felt before. Sam completes him. With each fuck into his core Castiel knows with more sureness that no matter in what form he must live on… he can't give up on what he has with Sam… refuses to.

Another powerful thrust rips into his ass to milk his prostate at a damning angle. All at once everything he's felt so far increases tenfold to shatter apart on a sensation stronger than anything else. His back arches off the mattress under the surge of pleasure. He's come before, but not this powerful. He can feel every molecule of his body tense and his ass muscles clench around Sam on his next thrust. As he rides out the waves of his orgasm, he can feel how hard the cock buried in his ass still is. "Don't… stop…", he manages to beg.

And to his credit Sam doesn't. Driven on by his permission he pulls out slowly to slam back inside of his ass as if he belongs there. Though it borders on too much and too sensitive Castiel arches up, clenches and lets go when Sam retreats. Once… twice and again… until with a groan Sam too can't keep off the inevitable. Castiel whimpers in his pleasure of how warm, wet semen fills him while he can feel the cock inside of him pulse out its release then soften deep into his core.

* * *

Sleepy eyed Castiel blinks when Sam retreats from him. The loss of fullness is almost a shock to his system, an instant ache. He whimpers at the unwanted sensation. Sam though merely smiles while he helps him lay down and stretch out his legs. For a second time in one day does he feel the limits of his human body. How sore it can become when held double and being used by another man. It's a mix of a dull ache and a feeling of pure sated bliss. Nothing else has ever come close, and he can't deny how good it makes him feel. Most odd.

Before he can make sense of the feeling Sam rolls him onto his side. Curling up before and against him the hunter catches his gaze. "Hey", he says. "Are you… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Affection fills Castiel at the soft blush he can see spread out over stubble covered cheeks. He reaches out on impulse to feel the prickle of hairs and the heat of Sam. "No. If anything, you've made me feel…" Castiel shrugs when Sam grins in fondness over how he can't find the words at first. "… human. Alive and warm. I wanted… no, I needed it as much as you did."

Sam nods, but he stays silence for a while longer. A line of thought wrinkles the skin of his forehead. It is too tempting for Castiel not to kiss it away… to watch as it unfurls and Sam smiles because of his playful gesture. "I've never asked anyone to… but then you did, and I couldn't look away. You, an angel, touching yourself", Sam says.

"Not anymore."

"Hush. I will always see you as such, Cas. I promise that we will help you get back to your old self."

"Would you want me to?" Castiel is not sure what to make of the promise. Doesn't Sam like or even want him as a human? Or does he only say it to help him? After all it is who the hunter is. He will _always_ put another soul above his own. Never sees his self-worth.

"Only _if_ that is what you want."

At the blunt, honest answer Castiel kisses his lover on his lips. "It might change what we share now."

"Nothing in life ever stays the same. If we want to be together, we will be. I am not giving up on any of this… on you, ever." Sam shifts a little to wrap his arms around him. "Human or angel, it makes no difference to me. You are still you."

"There are things I miss…" Castiel tucks his head in under Sam's with a wistful smile. More than anything he misses his wings. The thrill of freedom flying gives an angel. Yet, but moments ago with Sam he'd found an even better high in sharing his body and soul. Sensing the eyes full of intent and concern on him he looks up to meet them. Fondness surges up in his heart at the sight of Sam, his gone dry hair a mess on the pillow and his eyes still dark with emotions of want. It's impossible to know what he's thinking, but Castiel can see how a part of Sam is wondering about how things would be different if he were an angel.

Fuelling that thought he licks his lips. "Of course, if I were to regain such powers I could pin you down and make you watch as I pleasure myself. Only allow for you to touch me if I wanted to."

"You would?"

Castiel nods. "You are a good teacher, Sam. I am more aware of the flesh now." He teases a path of his thumb over Sam's lower lip and grins at the soft whimper his move rips from his throat. "These same hands know how to please my vessel. What it needs to get off on. They will wrap around my cock, tease every inch of me until I am so hard for you. I could use my grace to play with my rim and open me up at the same time until I am wet, open, wanting…"

Sam blinks at him, eyes full of amusement and desire but sleep too. "Oh no, I've created a monster", he yawns then shrugs sheepishly over his self-perceived shortcomings.

Aware of how he feels too sated and tired to stir as well Castiel chases out the regret with a lazy kiss. "But since I am but as human as you are…" He settles in further under the covers and more firm into Sam's hold. "I will have to recharge first. You may rejoice in your creation in the morning, should you wish to."

Above him Sam shakes his head in fondness. Lips press a kiss on the top of his head, making Castiel smile in his love for those soft touches he's never had to go without since their first kiss. Something in the by some feared hunter has always reserved a place for him. Now though what they have feels more than intimate to him, because he can sense how much Sam needs those kisses for himself too. Reaffirmation of life and love wrapped up in silent communication. And so he answers it by entwining their fingers, his touch keeping them linked.

"Promises… promises…", Sam mumbles, his voice drifting off along with his mind.

"Sweet dreams." Castiel whispers into the night, aware of how Sam may not even hear him anymore. Sleep though is a strange need to him. One he's not good at yet, but one that slowly lures him in still as he listens to the sound of life coming from the heart which beats right next to ear. It too, along with the rest of Sam, settles down in a peaceful world to recharge. He no longer remembers the cold, only Sam and how he's never felt more whole as a being than by his side, even without his wings or grace. Maybe staying human isn't so bad?

THE END


End file.
